Merry Christmas
by Serinthia Kelberry
Summary: Ok, so Mobius doesn't celebrate Christmas...I was a college Freshman when I wrote it, so what did I know? ;)


Sonic the Hedgehog:Merry Christmas

by Serinthia Draftwood

The author of this work will accept questions and comments via E-mail at any 

of the following addresses:

serinthia@draftwood.com 

based on characters created by Service and Games (SEGA) and

on characters created by Archie Comic Publications

This work is protected under various copyright laws.The author of 

this work grants his permission for free distribution of this work 

in its original, unaltered form only.No other use of this work is 

permitted.

The snow lay thick on the ground.Deep in the Diamond Mountains, a 

rebel village lay in total ruin.Huts had been destroyed, fires burned in 

the remains of homes.Blast marks left by powerful laser rifles scorched 

the surrounding mountains, and a few of the surrounding trees had either 

been destroyed, or were burning.Among all the destruction, a lone shuttle 

sat on its own with a lone passenger inside.

Commander Packbell sat in front of his computer in the shuttle 

writing his report.It had been about four hours since the last of the 

prisoner transports had departed.Whenever he successfully located and 

overpowered a group of freedom fighters, he always stayed around for a while 

writing the report that would be turned in at Central Command.

The raid had gone very well.His forces charged in, eliminated the 

resistance and captured the survivors.They had managed to capture 103 

freedom fighters this time around.That brought Packbell's personal total 

to 613 captured freedom fighters.The losses had been minimal, ten bots on 

his side and fifteen rebels on the other side.As soon as he finished his 

report, he stood up and went outside to survey all the damage.

Everything was in ruin.As he strode through the remains, he came 

across a hut that had somehow managed to stay standing.Upon entering, he 

found the inside to be in utter chaos.Apparently the result of rebels 

scattering in fear as Swat-bots busted in.As he looked about, he noticed 

something lying on the floor in the corner.Packbell bent down and examined 

it.

Christmas tree, he thought to himself.He had never understood the 

concept of Christmas.The very idea had appeared to him to be absolutely 

pointless.He had judged the holiday to be inefficient.Nothing important 

ever got done during this time.What was the point of wasting time giving 

gifts when one could be working to better himself like Packbell did.

Granted, Packbell did hang around the Command Center often, doing nothing, 

but he didn't call that wasting time, he called that waiting for orders.

"Well," he said, standing "no Christmas for these rebels."

He pulled his laser pistol and fried the tree into ashes.

Returning to the shuttle, Packbell headed back to Robotropolis.

Meanwhile, deep in the great forest, the freedom fighters of 

Knothole where celebrating the season.Everywhere one looked, there were 

signs of the Christmas spirit. Sonic and Tails were having snowball fights, 

Bookshire was helping Sally decorate the huts, Antoine was trying to decide 

what to give the Princess for Christmas, and Dulcy and Rotor were busy 

putting up a hundred foot Christmas Tree in the center of Knothole.Dulcy 

would move it into position while Rotor calculated the optimum angle in 

which the tree should be positioned so that it wouldn't fall down in case of 

a snow storm.

Once the tree had been set, all the freedom fighters gathered around 

to decorate it.the decoration of the tree was something the freedom 

fighters looked forward to every year, and, as with all the years before, 

when the decoration was complete, Tails would fly up to the top and place 

the star on top of the tree.

The ceremony had gone well.Afterwards, Sally, Rotor and Tails went 

over to help Bookshire decorate his tree.

"You know," remarked Bookshire as they came in "I don't think the 

tree has ever looked better."

"Yeah," replied Rotor "we did a real good job on it."

"How would you all like something to drink?" said Bookshire "I've 

got freshly made eggnog in the fridge."

"Great!" said Rotor and Tails.

"No thanks," said Sally "Eggnog is real fattening."

"Relax, Sal," replied Bookshire "It's totally low in fat and 

cholesterol.I made it without any egg yolks; only egg whites."

"Well," said Sally "I suppose."

"Great," said Bookshire as he went into the kitchen.

"So," said Rotor "What are you two asking Santa for Christmas?"

"Peace and good will," said Sally "I ask for it every year.One 

of these years I'm sure my request will be granted."

"I'm asking for some new running shoes," said Tails "The ones I 

have are wearing out." 

"Sounds good," said Bookshire as he returned with four cups of 

eggnog.

After decorating the tree they all went to bed.

Meanwhile, back in Robotropolis, Packbell was pacing the hallways, 

deep in thought.He had decided to get Robotnik something close to a 

Christmas present in order to better understand what the big deal was.If 

he was ever going to overthrow Robotnik, he decided, it would be nice to 

know about these things.However, he had encountered two problems: (1) how 

to give the gift without Robotnik suspecting it was a present and (2) what 

to get him.He stopped in the hallway a thought for a moment.

"What does Robotnik want more than anything in the world?" he asked 

himself.

After a few moments an evil smile spread across his face.

"The location of Knothole Village," he answered simply.It would be 

a tall order, but Packbell was confident that he knew who could find out for 

him.Turning on his heel, he walked back to the docking platform to get a 

shuttle.

Packbell's shuttle flew silently through the dark of night.After a 

time, it came to rest at the edge of the Great Swamp.After leaving the 

shuttle, Packbell walked into the swamp.He took various routes, making 

several turns before he arrived at his destination.He entered a small 

clearing, stood in the center, and waited.

"Well, well, well, its only been a week," said a voice, suddenly 

"does the high a mighty Packbell need my assistance again?"

Packbell was not impressed.

"Knock it off, Sandra," he said into the darkness "You should know 

by now that your mysterious front doesn't impress me."

"Very well," said Sandra "what can I do for you this time?"

"Very simple, really.I would like the location of Knothole 

Village," said Packbell.

"Knothole?Isn't that where Princess Sally hides out?" asked Sandra.

"Correct," replied Packbell.

"A tough assignment," said Sandra "You understand that you are 

asking me to betray a member of the royal family."

"Of course," said Packbell "but I don't see a problem.Unless, you 

are actually loyal the her."

"Of course not!" snapped Sandra "I'm loyal to no one but myself."

"Then you'll do it?" asked Packbell.

"I'll have to think about it," replied Sandra "What would you give me if I gave you this information?"

"What do you want?" asked Packbell.

"Well," replied Sandra "in that case, get me the Crown Jewels of 

Mobius and I'll think about it."

"Done," said Packbell.As he turned to leave, he heard a rustling 

in the bushes to his right as Sandra sprinted off into the swamp.

"One day," he thought "I'll find out what she really looks like."

Sandra Nightweaver sprinted through the Great Swamp as a breakneck 

pace.Her black fur blended with the night so as to make her virtually 

invisible.Soon she arrived at her hideout.She sat down at her desk and 

opened a map of The Great Forest.It was going to be tricky, but she was 

confident she would pull it off.She gathered up a few things and departed 

for The Great Forest.

As Christmas came ever closer, so did the spirit of Christmas come 

with it.The Christmas celebration in Knothole was in full swing. On top 

of everything else, Bookshire had managed to locate a database on his 

computer that had some Christmas music in it by a little known group called 

Mannheim Steamroller.It was a unique kind of instrumental music that had 

been done entirely with synthesizers as well as traditional instruments.

"I am a little concerned," Sally was saying to Sonic as they walked 

along.

"What about?"asked Sonic.

"Well," she said "What if Robotnik tries something that will ruin 

the magic of the season."

"Then I'll go bust it up like I always do." replied Sonic.

"You really think you could handle anything?" asked Sally as they 

stopped walking for a moment.

"Oh sure," replied Sonic "I can handle anything.I'm fully 

qualified."

"Oh really," said Sally laughing a little bit "And what are your 

qualifications?"

"I'm fast, determined, way past cool, and sneaky," replied Sonic.

"Sneaky, huh, " said Sally "Prove it."

"Easy," said Sonic "look up."

Sally looked up a saw a sprig of mistletoe that Sonic had hung up 

above where they were standing.

"So,"said Sonic "what do ya' say!"

"Well," said Sally, pretending to hesitate "I suppose."

The two embraced and, after a moment gazing into each others eyes, 

they engaged in a kiss.

Later that night, a dark figure moved though the surrounding forest.

Sandra Nightweaver had been searching for three days, and now she had found 

them.She moved closer to Knothole to get a better look at it.

Bookshire was sitting in front of his computer playing a video game 

when, suddenly, a quiet alarm went off.Completely startled, Bookshire 

fell back off of his chair.Standing, he moved over to another monitor 

and turned off the alarm.He examined themonitor carefully.

"Looks like we have company," he said to himself.Quickly grabbing 

his coat and cane,he headed out into the night.

Sandra concealed herself behind some bushes on the fringes of 

Knothole.After examining the place for a while, she stood carefully and 

ran from the village.Suddenly, someone appeared before her.

"And just where do you think you're going?" asked Bookshire, 

stepping into the moon light.

Without answering, Sandra charged forward, intent on escape.As 

she passed by Bookshire, he quickly stuck out his cane, catching her legs.

Sandra tripped and fell face first into the snow with such force that it 

knocked her out.

Sandra didn't come around until the next morning.When she did, 

she found herself in a bed with Rotor, Sally, Sonic and Bookshire standing 

over her.

After a few moments of tense silence Sonic spoke.

"Who are you," he asked simply.

"No one you need to know about," replied Sandra.

"Don't give us that," said Sally "You're Sandra Nightweaver aren't 

you."

Sandra said nothing.

"My father told me about you on more than one occasion," said Sally 

"Breaking and entering, theft, espionage.I believe those have been you're 

crimes.I believe that you also tried to rip off the royal treasury at one 

point didn't you."

"Well, your highness, it looks like you've got me cold," said Sandra.

"Why are you here," asked Rotor.

"Just gathering a little information," she replied.

"You're planning to sell us out to Robotnik aren't you," said Sally 

"I've got half a mind to arrest you for treason right now."

"Go ahead," said Sandra, smiling "you can't keep me here.Your 

father's high tech prisons couldn't hold me and I don't think whatever you 

have now can either."

"She's right you know," said Bookshire "Know matter what we do, 

she'll probably escape somehow.So, I suppose the real question is what 

will she do?"

"Are you really going to sell us out, Sandra?" asked Bookshire.

"I'm still thinking about it," replied Sandra.

"Oh yeah," said Sonic "Well, think about this.If you sell us out 

we'll make sure every freedom fighter on the planet hears of your betrayal.

You'll never be welcome anywhere ever again."

"Perhaps," replied Sandra "However, aside from that not happening, 

what else would you offer me to keep my mouth shut."

"I'll tell you what," said Sally "You keep our location a secret 

and I'll consider granting you a full pardon at the end of the war."

"However, your winning the war is not a sure thing," said Sandra.

"Perhaps, but this a far better deal than anything Robotnik would 

give you if you were talking to him instead of me," said Sally.

"Like I said before, I'm still thinking about it," Sandra replied.

"As you wish," said Sally.

The group left her alone, and, later that evening, she slipped 

unnoticed from the village."

Meanwhile, Packbell was walking through the halls of the central 

command center, feeling so pleased that he was going to get the location of 

Knothole that he couldn't resist whispering a short tune he invented.

"Jingle bells, 'buttnik smells

Snively is a geek

Compared to me, its plain to see

they're idiots of the week!"

He laughed a little as he finished and headed for the docking bay 

to go meet Sandra.

Packbell's shuttle landed at the edge of the Great Swamp once again, 

and once again he took the same route to the same clearing to see what 

Sandra had to say.

"Sandra," he called out into the darkness.

"I'm here," came the reply.

"Did you get the information I requested?" asked Packbell.

"Yes," replied Sandra "I suppose you want it."

"I kind of had that in mind," said Packbell.

There was a long pause.Sandra sat in her hiding place trying to 

make up her mind.Finally, she reached a decision.

"Well," said Packbell "let's have it."

"Actually," said Sandra "I don't think I'll tell you."

"What?!" exclaimed Packbell.

"I told you I was still thinking about it, and I've decided that, 

when it comes down to it, I'm not going to betray a member of the royal 

family," announced Sandra.

"I don't believe this!" exclaimed Packbell as he got angry "You know, 

Sandra, if you were a Swat-bot standing in front of me, I'd blast you into 

scrap metal so fast you wouldn't have time to realize what had happened!"

He turned and stormed out of the clearing.Suddenly, he stopped 

and turned back one last time.

"Know this, Sandra Nightweaver," he called out "from now on you are 

a freedom fighter to me, and if you I ever get my hands on you, you will be 

treated as such!"

"And proud of it!" called Sandra as she sprinted off into the swamp.

Packbell stood there for a few moments clenching his fists, and 

wishing he had something to strangle.After a moment he calmed down.

"Christmas sucks," he said.

Packbell turned and walked back to the shuttle.

A few days later, Christmas Eve arrived and a sort of pleasant 

peace settled over Knothole.

"Don't the stars look wonderful," remarked Sally as she and sonic 

walked down the path.

"They sure do," replied Sonic.

"Do you think Sandra turned us in?" asked Sally.

"Doubtful," said Bookshire walking up behind them "Despite all the 

claims she's made at being a loner, she still needs some support from the 

rest of us."

"Do you think we'll ever see her again?" asked Sonic.

"Who can say," said Bookshire "in this crazy war, anything's 

possible.Well, good night you two."

Bookshire turned and walked toward his house.

"You know, Bookshire's right," said Sonic "I don't think she did it."

"You're probably right, Sonic," said Sally.

Christmas Eve slowly slipped away...

The next morning was a time for celebration. The entire morning was 

spent opening presents followed by a huge feast.Everyone got something 

they had asked for.The only thing that had not come was global peace and 

good will.However, the important thing was the, in the heart of every 

freedom fighter was the idea, the belief, that one day soon, they would be 

able to celebrate without having to worry if they would make it to the next 

year.They would finally have what they fought so hard for year round... 

freedom.

THE END

This is Bookshire sending a message to all of you in cyberspace, to 

everyone in the country and all over the world, to everyone in this 

universe and where ever life exists... Merry Christmas.

AUTHOR'S NOTE:The name, "Mannheim Steamroller" and descriptions of their 

music have been used in this story without the permission of Chip Davis, The 

Mannheim Steamroller, or American Gramophone Records.


End file.
